


Concern

by toothiastrid



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toothiastrid/pseuds/toothiastrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song is Icarus by Bastille</p><p>I was listening to this song and I was thinking about Johnlock and thought, 'WRITE SONGFIC ON JOHNLOCK!' So I did</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concern

Look who's digging their own grave  
That is what they all say  
You'll drink yourself to death 

John sighed, looking out the window. He drank some more iced tea and looked over at Sherlock. Said man was currently in his room (the door was open) and was sitting on his bed, thinking, in his usual position, eyes closed.

Look who makes their own bed  
Lies right down within it  
And what will you have left?

What did John have left? Mary had died two weeks ago. He was still mourning for her. And their stillborn daughter, who was called Sherlia. She was buried with his wife in the same coffin. At least they were together.

Out on the front doorstep  
Drinking from a paper cup  
You won't remember this

John got up. It was sunny day outside, and he decided to go out for a while. Without informing Sherlock, he went downstairs and stepped out into the garden. The sun's rays hit him. He sat down on one of the steps, staring into space.

 

Living beyond your years  
Acting out all their fears  
You feel it in your chest

John shook his head angrily. He turned back, slammed the door, stomped up the stairs and flung the door open. He let out another irritable sigh.

"John? Are you alright?" Sherlock asked. It wasn't the first time the consulting detective had asked this. He wanted to do something, but he just wasn't good with social stuff. 

Now he was at the table, doing experiments with a Bunsen burner. Suddenly the sun went and it started to rain. 

John stared at Sherlock as he calmed down. Sherlock's appearance helped him to calm down. 

The wind blew in through the window. 

Your hands protect the flames  
From the wild winds around you

Sherlock put his hand around the flames to stop it going out. John's eye widened as he looked at Sherlock's hand. It was going to go into the fire! He was going to burn his hand!

Icarus is flying too close to the sun  
Icarus's life, it has only just begun  
It's just begun

Sherlock was just about to put his hand closer when John leaped forward. Sherlock's surprised expression was clear as John reached him. The men fell, hit the floor and tumbled.  
John realised he was on top of Sherlock. Blushing, he got off him. Sherlock got up, then, he unexpectedly pulled John closer to him and kissed him softly. He then pulled away, smiling. John just laughed nervously. Sherlock kissed him again.

"Concern. What a strange emotion."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Johnlock fanfiction so please tell me what you think of it! Thanks xxx


End file.
